


frost bitten lips

by aplethoraofthings



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: December 30 Day Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplethoraofthings/pseuds/aplethoraofthings
Summary: a winter not quite 30 day challenge for eiwata
prompt length, rating, and quality may vary
list here: http://smol-hux.tumblr.com/post/153102752890/december-prompts-here-are-some-non-holiday





	1. first snow

Eichi blew on his cup of tea, watching the white steam billow out into the winter air. Wataru sat across from him, pouring himself a cup while keeping his gaze on Eichi. They were in the garden terrace, dead brown flowers coated in white layers of frost. Faint music drifted from somewhere, something quick and upbeat and so out of place in the quiet. It seems that someone else was skipping class too. Well, Eichi wasn't skipping a class, but rather skipping a boring rest in the infirmary after a dizzy spell. Wataru, on the other hand, had definitely slipped out of a lecture by Kunugi to steal him up to the roof. 

“You should go to class more, Wataru. Failing the year because of poor attendance would be a big problem, you know?” Eichi sips his tea, fingertips vaguely warm where they rest on the cup. The tea burns his mouth, but that’s fine. The bit he can taste and the warmth in his gut are all he needs to make the winter chill fade, if only for a bit. 

“There’s no need to worry about that, Eichi! I go to class enough, and tests on any subject are such a breeze I hardly bat an eye. Not to gloat, of course. Also, savor your tea more,” Wataru says, pouring him another cup with his hair. “It wounds me to see you drain a cup like that without sparing a second thought for quality!”

“Sorry, I’m trying to keep warm here, it must be below freezing right? Yet I asked you to take us here with nothing but our school jackets…” Eichi’s eyes fall down to his cup, porcelain shaped like a red rose in full bloom, the handle a thorny stem. He can feel the cold sinking in again, a tremble in his fingers and a painful dryness in his throat. Wataru gasps, and Eichi looks up to see his expression of comically exaggerated shock- eyes impossibly wide, and jaw literally dropped so far it rests on the table. Eichi giggles, leaning back in his chair as Wataru scoops up his jaw to burst into a rant.

“Ah, how could it have slipped my mind? Of course you would be freezing to death out here! Hasumi-kun would certainly have my head if he found out about this...Quickly, quickly, inside, before your limbs become ice!”As Wataru speaks, he dances around, scattering roses and feathers everywhere. But, as the allure of Wataru’s antics fade, Eichi realizes that he is being ushered swiftly inside with two hands at his back. 

This wouldn’t be a problem, and would actually be rather nice, except for the fact that Eichi doesn’t want to go inside.

As such, he does what anyone would do, and stops walking, letting Wataru run into him with a soft “oof”. Wataru is warm and sturdy behind Eichi, and it is so tempting to fall back and lean against him, but then he really would get sent inside, so he will stand his ground.

“Eichi…?”

Wataru’s hands push lightly at his back, testingly, but Eichi digs his heels in, not budging an inch.

“Oya?” Wataru starts, moving away to swirl in circles around Eichi as he talks. “Is this some new game Your Majesty would like to play? Or am I simply being given the silent treatment for no reason? Have I made you mad? My my, I did not know this day would come so soon. To think that I would fall out of favor for something so simple- ow, ow, ow, ow, stop that please.” Eichi manages to snag Wataru by the tip of one ear, bringing to his inane ramblings to a halt.

“Don’t jump to conclusions so quickly, Wataru. I just don’t want to go inside, that’s all.” Wataru shifts, leaving Eichi holding a fake ear that seems like it was sawed off. Would Wataru be mad if he pocketed this? Just to have, of course.

“Oh? Is there some reason to stay out here? Would you not be warmer inside?” Wataru’s smile is bright, showing no sign of irritation or strain, and honestly that makes Eichi feel all the more defiant. 

“Well, it’s rare that I am in such good health during the winter, as I’m sure you know. Is it such a crime to enjoy the winter time with you? I’m not that fragile, you know. It’ll only be for a bit, okay?” Eichi gives his signature smile, knowing that Wataru wouldn’t argue against that point, which means he’s won this time. Victory is always so satisfying. 

Wataru goes uncharacteristically silent, looking away to let his hair hide his face. There’s a long moment, Wataru staring at the ground and Eichi letting his smile bore into him, slowly wearing at his resolve.

“Well, in that case, let’s make a deal?” Wataru looks up, affixing Eichi with a disarmingly innocent look.

“Oh? What could this be?” 

:As you now, this year has been most unusual. It’s the first day of December and yet it hasn’t snowed! How dreadful! Is this truly even winter?”

“Wataru,” Eichi says, snagging his braid to yank on it and stop yet another one of his tangents.

“Ah, yes. If the first snow falls within 5 minutes, then we stay out here, just until break. If it does not, we go back inside. A simple bet like this, you surely cannot refuse, right?”

“Why would I agree to that when I can just stay out here snow or not?” He argues, but he’s smiling, and so is Wataru.

“You could at least try to say that with a straight face.” Eichi rolls his eyes at Wataru’s words.

“Fine, I accept your silly little bet. Now let’s go sit back down, I want more tea.” As soon as the words have left his mouth Eichi is whisked back to his seat, only now bundled up in a coat. Wataru is a blur around him, slipping woolen gloves onto Eichi’s hands, clapping earmuffs tightly around the back of his neck onto his ears, pulling a knit hat so far down on his face it covers his eyes, and topping all off by wrapping him up in a scarf with its ends flopped over his head.

“...Wataru.” Eichi’s voice is flat, muffled by the scarf. Through the earmuffs he can hear Wataru goggling hysterically, a couple of snorts mixed in. By the time Eichi has righted himself though, he is back in his seat pouring them both cups of tea. He looks stylish in a dark grey coat with a purple gradient scarf, but the rainbow hat with far too many pom-poms at the top kinda ruins the look.

“That was vengeance for the whole tea business, wasn’t it? Also, aren’t you cold?”

“Vengeance? That’d be treason, Eichi, and I would never. And I am always warm, so just light protection is sufficient.” Wataru looks up at the sky, with his tea, and even with the stupid hat he looks picture perfect, just like always. 

“Always warm? Prove it.” Eichi smiles when Wataru turns to face him, a challenge in his eyes. Before he has time to act though, Eichi scoots his chair next to him and takes Wataru’s hand in his. Wataru blinks, genuine shock slipping through the mask before pink dusts his cheeks and he looks away. Even if he doesn’t win this battle, Eichi has definitely won the war. Feeling bolder still he leans fully against Wataru’s shoulder, uncaring that he’s basically leeching Wataru’s warmth. As he leans against him, something cold hits his nose, and Eichi looks up to see a slow cascade of snow. 

“It seems Mother Nature is on your side, hm?” Pulling a pocket watch that looks like it was plucked straight from a Valkyrie stage from his vest, the time shows that it has only been about two minutes altogether. 

“Yes, it looks that way...unless you rigged it to spend more time with me like this?”

“I wonder?”

Eichi clucks his tongue.


	2. Ice Skating

Eichi is starting to regret this decision. 

It started with a offhanded comment to Wataru about how he would like to go ice skating, but no one would let him becuase it was “too dangerous.” Wataru, offended on his behalf, hatched a plan with him to go to a skating rink that he went to often, and here they were. Or rather, here he was, clinging to the wall and making a note to do more balance training. Wataru had skated off when someone called out to him, promising to be back soon. Eichi really should have just clung to him so he wouldn’t be all alone out here, Wataru could have just helped him back, but no. But no, he had assured Wataru he could figure this out on his own, and so here he was slowly shuffling along. Really, who just abandons their date like this? He should show Wataru how it’s done...maybe out window shopping? Hm…

“Oya?” Wataru slides to a stop in front Eichi, knocking him from his thoughts. “You have such an intense look on your face, should you not relax? Come now, smile, smile!” Wataru smooth he worry lines on Eichi brow, then pulls the corners of Eichi’s mouth up with his thumbs. Eichi pulls Wataru’s hands away to give him a real smile, then keeps them trapped in a vice grip to pull himself forward. Wataru skates back a little, keeping his eyes on Eichi.

“I thought you would have a little more confidence, Eichi! You won’t get anywhere shuffling along like a baby too scared to stand.” He skates back a little more, smile gentle but eyes teasing. Eichi skates after him,a little faster this time, brows set in determination. Actions speak louder than words after all.

And thus Wataru led him like that, slow but steady, until he was able to just hold Eichi’s off hand and skate beside him. Eichi laces their fingers together, letting his eyes drift down to the ice. Wataru runs his thumb over Eichi’s knuckles, and just from that simple touch Eichi finds himself blushing, heart beating a bit faster. It’s amazing that on a simple, normal date like this Eichi still feels they way he always feels around Wataru- filled with a sense of happiness that seems to go bone deep, making him feel stronger in spite of his weak, disgusting, pathetic, worthless-

If love makes one blind, then self-loathing must be the same, because in both cases you don’t look straight ahead. That’s probably why Eichi skated face-first into the wall around the rink. While clutching his nose and leaning back, Eichi feels one of his skates slip, and he’s sure he would have fallen if he hadn’t fallen back against a warm, broad chest. He looks up to see Wataru smiling down at him, though by the way his chest shakes it’s probably actually a laugh. Eichi does not smile back.

“I think I’m done now.” Eichi’s voice is flat, which is probably what makes Wataru start laughing, hard enough to make him tear up a little. Eichi crosses his arms, frowning at him. His nose hurts, Wataru isn’t holding his hand anymore but instead laughing at him, and being at a stop makes him realize how much his feet hurt too. Fed up, Eichi reaches out to yank on Wataru’s braid, if only to get him to stop laughing. After wiping his eyes with the last of his giggles, Wataru then retakes Eichi’s hand to pull him swiftly to the nearest exit.

Now off the ice and instead resting on a bench, Eichi swings his feet into Wataru’s lap, not caring about where the blades land. Thankfully, Wataru gets the hint and undoes his laces, slipping Eichi’s normal boots on for him as well. God, it feels nice to not be in those skates anymore.  
“So, what kind of band-aid do you want? I have pink ones with flowers, blue ones with little birds...and plain ones, but those are boring.” For each type he brings out a little box, then looks at Eichi expectantly.

“What, for my nose? Wataru, it’ll probably just bruise a little, it doesn’t need a bandage.”

“Wrong!” Wataru does a perfect imitation of a buzzer, like the ones on the game shows he used to watch when there was nothing else to do. “Amazing, being able to take an opinion question and still get it wrong! Of course, it is only natural that the Emperor comes up with innovative solutions in basic situations.”

“If that’s they way you’re going to be about it, give me the bird ones. You love birds, right?”

“Correct!” He makes a ding noise for that, and his whole face seems to be lit up when he smiles. The band-aid gets smoothed on after that, though it mostly hurts and feels a little funny. Wataru follows it up with a kiss on top, and that’s what really makes Eichi feel better.

“Mm, you should have something warm to drink too, it’s cold in here after all. Is hot chocolate okay?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice. Oh, but I can pay, I want to see more of how commoners do transactions.”

“You brought cash with you?”

Eichi reaches into his pocket for his wallet, but only comes up with his chequebook.

“Do you think they’ll take cheques?”

“...just let me pay, Eichi.”


	3. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's shorter and not really shippy and also features the rest of the tea club

“Ecchan, what are those?”

That had been Ritsu’s reaction upon entering the school kitchen, Hajime in tow. On the cooling rack on the island rested what were supposed to be cookies, but something had gone wrong- well, no, many things had gone wrong. The icing was too runny to start with, and he hadn’t let the cookies cool long enough so it melted and deformed the design. The actual cookie was charred around the edges, and Eichi had to quietly spit out the one he’d tried as a taste test.

“They were supposed to be cookies but..” Eichi folds his arms and rests his head, staring forlornly at his disaster. “And I watched the video so many times too…”

“Maybe it’s like RItsu-senpai’s cooking? They look a little scary, but they could taste just fine.” Hajime is as sweet as always, bless his heart, but thankfully Ritsu shoots him down.

“Nah, I’m pretty sure they taste as bad as they look. Unless those emperor powers of yours double as black magic?” Ritsu yawns like a cat, shuffling over to flop on the floor next to Eichi. Hajime follows him, coming to stand next to Eichi.

“Black magic? Have i been eating cursed sweets all this time? That’s a mean trick of you, Ritsu.”

“They’re not cursed, it takes a lot more work to do that….why did you call us here anyways? Was it to help you make sweets?”

“You catch on quickly, Ritsu. Yes, since you won the sweets making competition for Knights, and Hajime knows quite a bit about cooking, I thought that bringing in some experience would solve the problem.”

“Mmmn, this is so much work though...can’t you just buy them?”

“That defeats the point Ritsu! They’re supposed to be made with love after all…” 

“I think it’s sweet President. I’ll help you out. I also want to make my family some sweets for Christmas, so maybe this can be like an early gift.”

“Thank you Hajime-kun. You could really learn from Hajime-kun, Ritsu, about being helpful. I’m making these cookies to give to a lot of people, so I’m glad we’re on the same page. Though Hajime-kun, If you want to get gifts for everyone I’d gladly give you some money, no payback required.”

“Eh? Ah- no no no, I couldn’t ask you for that, President! I’m happy just to help, really…”

Eichi gives a small hum in reply, then prods Ritsu with one of his feet. Ritsu starts awake, glaring up at Eichi.

“Ugh, did you really have to wake me up? Such a pain, Ecchan. Fine, I’ll help.” Ritsu gets to his feet, rubbing at his eyes to wake himself up a little, and then they get started.

Unfortunately, the second attempt was also a disaster, but Eichi learned how to do dishes, so at least it was a learning experience in that regard.

On the third attempt, Eichi is starting to feel as though he has been cursed, because even though Ritsu and Hajime do most of the work they still turn out awful.

On the fourth attempt it is well past dark, and Eichi has to wait outside the entire time, only being brought into ice the cookies. They turn out fine, at least, looking like normal cookies despite Ritsu’s involvement, and Eichi is happy, but bitter.

Mostly bitter.

Still, seeing how happy everyone is when he gives them all their own bag(he stayed up all night personalizing each one) is more than worth it.


	4. Playing in the Snow

Eichi sighed, staring out the window of the student council room. It was lunchtime, yet here he was, forcibly hold up in the student council room with only the likes of Keito to keep him company. Eichi sighed again, only onto the glass this time to draw a picture. It ended up being a little bird, though it’s wings were a little wonky. Oh well. Speaking of birds, Wataru came into school today, didn’t he? Maybe he could steal Eichi away…

“Hey, Keito, why am I here?”

“Please save your existentialism for someone else, I’ve work to do.”

“But I’m bored, Keito! And that was a legitimate question, since you won’t let me leave.”

“Of course not, there are some document in here that only you can sign off on.”

“Of course there are, I’m the student council president. Which means that I should be doing work. Which I can’t do, because you stole all of it. Honestly, what are you trying to accomplish?”

“Have you forgotten it’s winter? Your health gets poorer around this time, so it’d be bad if you collapsed due to overwork. If you're desperate enough to consider doing your student council work, do your math homework instead.”

Eichi groaned in response, sliding down in the uncomfortable wooden chair. Homework was an even less attractive idea, but Keito was probably serious about not letting him go. No choice now, he needs to call his savior in. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he typed in his password and tapped Wataru’s icon, which was a cute picture from the beach trip they’d taken. It rang once, twice, then he picked up.

“Ah, Eichi! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hey, Wataru.”

“Why?” came Keito’s anguished groan, to which Eichi couldn’t help but giggle.

“Oya? Why are you laughing, Eichi? I’ve not become the victim of a prank call, have I?”

“No, no, I’ve just become bored nearly to death because Keito’s locked me up in the student council room. Won’t you come and deliver me from this hell?”

“Please don’t, You’re free to go Eichi, just don’t bring him here.” Keito sounded almost desperate, which just made Eichi laugh harder.

“Oho, It seems my fated rival is stepping up! However, this Hibiki Wataru shall not be outdone! 30 second, no more no less, and I’ll be there.”

“I’ll keep count.”

Wataru hung up. Eichi hummed, feeling pleased, then started fixing himself up while counting audibly. When he turned around, Keito had put his head on his desk, seemingly trying to summon the strength to get up.

“Are you sure that I’m the one that should be concerned about my health? You look like you’re about to faint.”

“I wouldn't look like that if you didn’t call him, asking him to come here. Do you hate me, Eichi?”

“Of course not, Keito. I was just bored.”

Keito doesn’t respond, instead packing up his things and making for the door. Unfortunately, the door swings open, nearly smacking Keito in the face, and Wataru makes his grand entrance. Quite literally, as there is a cascade of roses, sunflowers, tulips and lilacs all about the room. Furthermore, All of Wataru’s birds zip about, tweeting in a grand melody and pecking at Keito before alighting on top of Eichi. They coo affectionately at him, and Eichi can’t help but find them cute, even though their talon prick his skin a bit.

“Ah, Wataru, you’ve arrived! I don't know if it was on time or not, I stopped keeping count.”

“That is fine, that is fine. It is not the Emperor's duty to keep count of something like time. That’s something to be relegated to other people, like...Hasumi Keito-kun.” Wataru’s hair reaches behind him, entangling Keito and hauling him back inside the room. Keito struggles, but it is in vain.

“Just where did you think you were going, My Fated Rival? Giving up so soon? It’s in poor faith to give up without even trying, you know!”

“Haven’t you ever heard of picking your battles? Just let me go, you bastard.”

“And let you miss out on all the fun? Not a chance! Speaking of fun, I’ve been neglecting you, my dear emperor…”

Is that a pet name? Whatever the sentiment, Eichi wants to hear Wataru call him that again.

“Oh no, watching you two is better than any comedy on TV.” Eichi claps softly for them, and them Wataru’s birds give an imitation of roaring applause, with whistles and loud cheers. Wataru bows low, and one by one his birds zip into his jacket, fading into silence.

“It’s a shame you put them away so soon, I was hoping to silence them once and for all?”

“Planning on making them cat food? That’s low, Hasumi-kun. Just as I’d expect from my fated rival, though!”

“Catfood? Just how do you know about my…”

Wataru looks up at him, eyes shining and smile sharp.

“I wonder? That business aside though,” he stands, hopping over to Eichi to sit on his desk. “How shall I entertain you today, Eichi?”

Eichi looks up and away for a second, unsure of what to do now that he basically has the world in his hands.

“Hmm...I think I want to play in the snow. I’ve never really had a chance to do that as a kid, so I should make up for lost time, right?”

“A wonderful answer! Youth is best enjoyed for as long as possible, after all. Now come, pick a hand.”

Wataru holds out both of his hands, balled into fists. Distantly, Eichi hears Keito trying the door, only to find it locked. Just when did he close it? Glancing between both of Wataru’s (very nice) hands, he can’t see any discernible difference, so whatever it is, it’s random. On a whim, he goes with the left.

“Is that your final answer? It must be, for time is short! Let’s see what you have chosen…”

Wataru turns his hand over so his fist faces down, then opens his hand. A tiny grain of sand comes from his palm, then another, and then in the blink of an eye sand floods the room, making Eichi’s eyes sting, and so he closes them.

When they open, Eichi finds a flower necklace around his neck, bright blue drink with a curly straw and a tiny umbrella. Keito has been given the same treatment, only his drink is an unsightly shade of green. Wataru is in the middle of the room, beach umbrella providing shade from the sunlight he’s put up in the corner of the room. He reclines on a beach towel laid over the sand, which seems to be in every nook and cranny. He’s also only in flip flops and rainbow striped swim trunks, which is both good because it’s hot suddenly, and Wataru is hot.

“Hibiki.”

“Oh dear, someone sounds quite angry. Why, I wonder?”

Eichi sips his drink, amused and delighted as Keito launches into a lecture that Wataru is clearly tuning out. His tongue tingles with a burst of tropical flavor, but he has no clue what’s actually in it, which is fine because it’s tastes pretty good. Still though, this is completely out of season, and not what he wanted so…

“Wataru?”

“Yes, Eichi?” Wataru completely turns away, making Keito even more red in the face, if that were possible.

“As lovely as this is, this isn’t what I asked for, you know…”

“But this is what you chose, no? Still it would not do to have you remain angry...Very well, just this once.”

Wataru claps his hands and the sand turns to fake snow. The climate changes so quickly Eichi feels like he’s got whiplash, body very unhappy with the snap cold. It’s better that Wataru gave him a nice coat and a scarf, so he’s not completely dying. Wataru is not in the middle of making a snowman, and Eichi rises to his feet, feeling the snow crunch under his boots. American christmas music is playing from somewhere, bells jingling merrily to the man singing. Keito has not been provided a coat, and shivers, nose turning pink.

“Is this more to your liking, Eichi?”

“Yes, very. Here, let me help you.”

“Oh, thank you. I’m almost done with the head, so you get to decorate him however you like! Maybe we could try a more classic l-”

A snowball nails Wataru straight in the face. He freezes for a second in utter shock, and the look on his face is so stunned that Eichi falls backwards, laughing. Keito grins, but only for a second, as Wataru starts laughing darkly. He slowly get to his feet, and in his hands appear two massive snowballs, more being held by his hair. Keito looks like this is the first time he has known true fear.

“Let’s play, Hasumi-kun.”

Eichi just laughs harder.


	5. Warm Fire

Wataru is like the the entirety of everything bright, warm and fun rolled into one. The sun, blindingly bright yet gently warm, deadly if one flies too close. A party all on his own, breathing excitement into everything he touches. A summer's day, if he’s feeling particularly poetic, though that one just makes Wataru laugh.

Tonight, he is a warm fire at his back, one arm slung over Eichi as the lay on the floor in front of an actual fire. Wataru is in the middle of a very long story about a boy in a forest, though he’s neglected to name his protagonist His voice is low, reverberating through Eichi, though it snaps loud sometimes, like wood popping in the hearth. Wataru throws in salts and other things into the fire, turning the flames a myriad of colors to flavor his tale. Despite the excitement, it’s quite late, and between the warmth and security of Wataru and the blanket, mixed with the low rumble of Wataru’s voice and the fire, Eichi finds his eyes growing heavy, green flames blurring as he sinks into the futon he bought just for this. Eichi’s eyes shut and he can feel sleep claiming him...

“..chi? Eichi?” Until Wataru shakes his shoulder that is. Damn it, Wataru.

“What?”

“Were you falling asleep here, Eichi? Would you not like to return to your actual bed?”

“That requires moving, Wataru, and I know you won't carry me there.” 

“True, however it’s not really good for your spine if you stay like this...I’m concerned for your comfort, that’s all.”

“My spine is already out of alignment, what’s one night like this? A good night of sleep is better in terms of being an idol, anyways.”

“You have a point. Very well, I’ll leave you here. Goodnight, Eichi.”

Wataru slips from under the blanket, making Eichi whine loudly in discontent.

“Has something bothered you, Eichi?”

He’s moving around, and then the light from the fire is gone with it’s warmth.

“You got up…”

“Would you rather I have stayed?” 

Wataru’s replies have grown uncharacteristically short...is he tired too?

“If you put out the fire, what will keep me warm? You, Wataru.” Eichi answers before Wataru interjects.

“Are you inviting me to stay the night? How kind, Eichi.”

“Just get back under the blanket.”

Wataru complies, tugging Eichi flush against his front. Eichi hums, snuggling into Wataru’s warmth. 

“Are you going to steal the blanket.”

“Stop asking hard questions.” 

Half of that sentence was a slurred mess, but whatever, he’s tired and trying to sleep with his prize. Wataru replies, but Eichi is too far gone, and the last thing he feels is a kiss to his temple before he is out like a light.


	6. Snowed In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright i know this has been dead for a bit but that's because a ) tests b) video games consumed me and c) the prompts were boring

Wataru breaks the kiss as the credits of the movie they were watching fade out. Eichi, displeased with this development tugs on his braid to pull him back in, but gets interrupted by Wataru’s phone going off, kissing his cheek instead. This little movie night had been quite fun, however it had gotten quite late, with the temperature dropping lower and the snow piling up. That was probably Wataru’s cue to leave, to catch the last train, if he rode one. Apparently the trains stop running, which makes sense, but it was still an interesting fact nonetheless.

Wataru silenced his alarm with a flick of his thumb, then hopped to his feet. 

“Amazing, you have surpassed my expectations yet again, Your Majesty...I thought we could finish all of these movies, but alas, it seems I was wrong! A tragedy of this caliber has not been seen in the modern day- oh, but that is not quite true, is it?”

“I wouldn’t exactly call this a tragedy, Wataru. After all, this just means you have to stay here at watch the rest with me.”

“It’s already quite late, Eichi, and this weather has become simply dreadful. Of course, that is not to imply that I cannot weather the storm…” Wataru trails off as Eichi laughs at the pun, hiding his smile behind his hand. Honestly, he doesn’t know why Yuzuru gets all fussy about a simple joke, but everyone has their vices, or so they say.   
“But we’re snowed in Wataru, how will you get outside?”

Wataru doesn’t falter, much to Eichi’s disappointment, still smiling wide.

“Snowed in? Oh, you make such funny jokes, Eichi! Are you trying to take my role of jester? That is no good, Eichi! The Emperor must remain on the throne, lest your realm fall once more into despair...Do not throw such work away with so little care, Eichi! That aside, there is but a mere 2 inches worth outside, it is fine.”

“I’m not trying to become a jester like you, Wataru. That doesn’t mean you’re supposed to be running away from me. If you go out into the cold, who will keep me warm and entertained? Who?”

“Ah, such good points you make...with an argument like that, I have no choice but to concede! Very well, you have won me for the night! I wonder, just how shall this night play out…?”

Eichi honestly did not expect to win him over so easily, especially because Wataru using plain facts is an act that can only occur once in a blue moon, but victory is victory nonetheless. Eichi pulls him down into something that is more bite than kiss, savoring the taste of Wataru’s skin and the soft squeak of pain he gets rewarded with all at once.


	7. Ring/proposing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is an hour and a half late and written entirely on my phone, so yeah. but here it is, the final chapter. i like the idea though so i might clean it up and repost as a separate thing
> 
> this is set a few years after graduation

Wataru leaned against Eichi slightly, feeling Eichi lean against him as well, warmer than the blanket covering them both or the fire crackling in front of them. The two of them are tucked up on the couch in Eichi’s sitting room, a fresh pot of tea sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Eichi, in some sort of role reversal, had picked him up bright and early in his limousine, and from there it had a whirlwind that left him feeling breathless. Brunch at his favorite place (though he had never told Eichi what it was...well, he could be perceptive), to an afternoon showing of a movie he'd been dying to see (it was awful in all the best ways), then on a mini shopping spree, then to a new theatre production that wanted to catch but it sold out too quickly, and only then did they return home. Eichi had passed out on his shoulder on the way home, and the whole trip Wataru couldn't help but think that this was all a last farewell for his favorite, to show off that he had become a master of everything 

“Wataru,” Eichi starts. This is it, but no matter if it hurts, he will face his end with a smile. 

“What is it you desire, dearest Eichi? Shall I steal the stars to brighten the room? Or perhaps I should pull out a lute sand sing a tune like a bard in the times of old? Or ev-” 

Eichi tugs him into a kiss, which, Wataru will admit, has always been a weakness of his. People say it's cute though, so it's not that big a concern. Eichi moves away just as quickly as he came, though Wataru doesn't let him escape without nuzzling his nose. This isn't following any of the scripts he had thought out, but improv should be easy enough.

“Wataru,” Eichi starts again.

“Yes, Eichi?” That's probably what Eichi wants to hear. Wataru still has more to say, but this should be done quickly, like an execution.

“Why would you need to steal the stars, when you're the brightest thing in the room?”

“Oho? Such sweet words on top of all you've done for me, this heart of mine simply won't stop racing…” 

The pleasantries are lovely, but the thudding of his heart sounds more like anticipation than anything else.

“So humble.” Eichi slunk into his lap at some point, and is now lightly squishing Wataru's cheeks. Eichi looks at him with nothing but warmth in his eyes, and Wataru is starting to feel that he has misjudged. Eichi kisses him once more, fingers tangling in his hair to tug him closer, and Wataru gives as much as Eichi wants. 

When they break apart again both of them are a touch pink in the face, and Eichi’s breathing is loud and heavy. 

“I don't want you to leave, Wataru.” Eichi sighs, running fingers through Wataru's hair. Wataru purrs like a cat at the feeling tilting his head up into the gentle touch.

“Such kind words, I cannot help but obey! I shall stay by you as long as you will have me…” His tone is joyous, but Wataru relaxes into couch. Flowers poof into existence, a myriad of types, colors and scents falling anywhere and everywhere. Most end up on the couch and table, some fall right into Eichi lap, an unlucky few find their end in the fire, and the rest are strewn about the floor.

“Whoopsie daisy,” Wataru says, removing the daisy from his head. “Seems I got a little too happy there. But no matter! All of these flowers are simply proof of my love for you! No matter what fate may befall them, their beauty tells a tale that will never change! So too is the way I feel about you, Eichi.”

A bit too much flowery language, but the truth is a truth one and the same. Eichi understands, because of course he does. Eichi is smiling, giggling at his antics, and really this is all Wataru needs. Still, if all that wasn't a good bye, then what?

“Now then, if you will entertain the question of a humble fool…?”

“I can do my best, but I fear that if it's you asking, it may be a but much…”

“Nonsense! This question is exceedingly simple, I can assure you. Tell me, Eichi...if you didn't plan today as a grand goodbye for me, then just what was today?”

“Get rid of you?” Eichi looks up, eyes wide, and oh, Wataru has definitely misjudged.

“Wataru, I love you. Just how many times must I say it? Did you think I was lying when I said I didn't want to go, that I could never forget you? Wataru…”

Wataru’s laugh is sheepish, even to his own ears.

“Well, you know, for an old fool like me repetition is they key to learning! I am truly sorry, however, and I swear to do my best not to bring worry to you, my beloved.”

“That's quite alright, Wataru. If you don't believe my words, then I should present you with something physical.”

...what?

Eichi slides off of Wataru’s lap and onto the floor on one knee in front of Wataru, looking up at him with a serene smile. Wataru is already stunned eyes wide as he racks his brain for a reason.

“Marry me, Wataru.”

It's three simple words, he can reply to that in his sleep, so why now is his throat closing, hurting, making it a fight to breathe? His eyes sting and his vision blurs every time he blinks. Something hot and we leaks from his eyes, but cold fingers brush it away before they hit his cheeks. That touch makes him flinch away, wiping at his eyes as he turns his head.

“Sorry, so sorry, I must be getting a little over emotional...maybe I should get a little more sleep. I accept, of course, though I’ve no clue why you want to marry something like me.Regardless, in but a few seconds I should be able to return in a presentable state!”

Wataru’s voice is choked and shaky, but he still manages out those few words with a pained smile. Hurriedly, he gets to his feet, packs of cards and one of his scarf coils falling out of his sweater in the process. Oh dear, this really is all falling apart. 

“Whoa, wait, Wataru!”

Eichi tugs on his hair, and Wataru falls into it, sending them both crashing back down to the couch. Eichi lets out a wheeze with Wataru's weight on top of him, but tugs him back everyone Wataru attempts to escape. 

“Calm down...it's okay...why are you crying?”

Eichi sounds so unsure about what to do Wataru could laugh, but it would probably hurt too much if he tried. Eichi’s chest is soft, and nice, like the hand carding through his hair, and already he feels a little calmer.

“Crying? Me? It's been years since I've last done that, haha...it's simply that I can't believe something like me would ever get married, that's all.”

“Never…” Eichi seems to be stunned into silence, but holds Wataru tighter all the same. Eventually, his breathing evens out and his hiccups stop, and he pulls away from Eichi chest. Eichi takes his hand to slip the ring on his finger. Wataru stares down at it in a state of awe, knowing that this costs more than he does.

“Do you like it? I'll buy you a new one if you don't.”

“You are dead set on giving me heart attack, aren't you? It's bad manners to attempt murder on your fiancée. I love it, of course.”

“That's good. I tried to make it as beautiful as you, but I'm afraid it only pales in comparison…”

Wataru falls back on top of Eichi, for it hurts far more to be without contact.

“Tired?”

“Me? Tire? You must have me confused with someone else. Though I will admit that this crying thing is rather draining, and I have not slept in four days! As such, I must ask that you don't pet like that, or I will crush you in my sleep.”

“I don't mind. Ah, I'm simply too happy, I feel faint.”

“It seems we should bed down for the night. We will need lots of energy to declare our engagement from the rooftops.”

“True, though the press will handle that for us, probably.”

“Fair enough.”

They get ready for bed in a whirl of giggles and kisses, then fall into bed togeather. They're closer to the edge, because Eichi bed can sleep ten, even though Wataru is sure half that many actually like him enough to do so (counting generously). Before he can sleep, to test that is isn't a wonderful yet cruel dream, he must ask…

“Eichi?”

“What?” He sounds tired, so Wataru should make this quick.

“I want to get married on a dress.”

“Tell the planners when we meet with them tomorrow.”

“Did you assume I’d say yes?”

“I was being optimistic.”

“I see. Goodnight, Eichi.”

Eichi is already asleep, so Wataru tugs Eichi til his back flush against Wataru's chest.

“I love you.”


End file.
